Empty Dreams
by 0zer0
Summary: Just a brief character study as I try to learn how to write for Myka and HG.  Set in Season 2 after Vendetta but before Buried  because we KNOW the Warehouse team had more adventures than we saw .


Empty Dreams

Myka Bering jolted awake in her seat as the large aircraft shook violently around her. Gripping the armrests automatically and sitting up she waited only a minute before the ride smoothed out. As much flying as they did she just never got comfortable enough to sleep through turbulence. Unlike her partner. Glancing to her left across the aisle she was not surprised to see Pete stretched out as much as he could be in the small seat sound asleep. Another smaller shake brought her gaze back to her right and out the window fruitlessly searching for assurance that the wings were not falling off even though she could not see them in the pitch black outside the small opening.

What she did see in the dim light of the cabin surprised her: Agent H.G. Wells sound asleep.

With the plane apparently settling down Myka shifted slightly in her seat so she could study her traveling companion more closely as it wasn't something she could do so freely while HG was awake. The woman was leaning against the wall with an airline pillow tucked under her head and a blanket pulled up to her chin. To Myka she looked anything but restful. In sleep the normally smooth features were tense forming a small frown and an occasional twitch. Even in the dim light she could clearly see a fine line forming between finely arched eyebrows in a tense expression that Myka had never seen while HG was awake.

Wanting to sooth the other woman's tense sleep Myka had to force herself not to reach out and touch HG. They were just getting to know one another, and despite HG's charm and cheerful manner Myka knew they were not close enough friends for her to sooth the other woman in her sleep. If she were more like Pete, and 'in tune' as Leena put it, the casual touch intended to comfort would probably be insignificant. But she wasn't Pete. And touching a sleeping Helena seemed like crossing a line. They were all adjusting to the addition of HG to the team. Fitting the woman into the Warehouse family was challenging, but Myka persevered in her faith in HG. Despite a lot of animosity from Artie, a great deal of nervousness from Claudia, and a vague sense of unease from Pete she remained HG's most vocal advocate. Leena and Mrs. Fredric remained enigmatic about it all unwilling to influence the group one way or the other or share whatever insight either of them might have.

Suppressing a sigh Myka was about to close her eyes hoping to get a little more sleep before their plane landed when HG made a small gasp before opening her eyes completely alert but unmoving. Disturbed by the frozen look on HG's face Myka shifted toward her and quietly said HG's name so as not to bother any of the other late night passengers near them. "Helena?"

Getting no response Myka reached out to touch the woman thinking she was possibly still asleep despite her eyes being wide open. Before her hand could make contact with the blanket clad shoulder HG grabbed Myka's wrist in a bone crushing grip having moved so fast her actions were a blur.

Gasping with the sudden pain, Myka automatically reached for the hand holding her in place and had to immediately block HG's other hand from grabbing her too. They quickly and almost silently struggled against one another till Myka managed to overpower the smaller woman in the tight space by leaning heavily against her. "HG! Stop it! Stop fighting."

Both women panted quietly as their eyes met over HG's shoulder and Myka could literally see reality shift in the other woman's gaze a moment before the tense body under hers relaxed in surrender.

"Myka?" Helena cleared her throat before continuing. "Is this real?"

Easing back cautiously, Myka studied HG's face intently. "Yes. Are you awake?"

"I..." Helena blinked a couple of times as her waking mind reasserted itself. Somewhat horrified by what happened she didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry Myka. I don't..."

"Its okay Helena. I should have known better than to try to touch you when you were clearly having a bad dream." Concerned, Myka resisted reaching out again, but did pull out a bottle of water and hand it to HG. "Do you... do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Gratefully sipping the water, HG grimaced before answering. "Nothing."

The clipped tone confused Myka, "Its okay. I know its hard to talk about things like this, but I know from experience it does help Helena. And I'd like to think we are friends, or, becoming friends, and... I would listen if you wanted to talk..." Myka trailed off as a gentle smile grew on HG's face.

Reaching out, Helena gently squeezed Myka's arm this time. "I like to think we are becoming friends as well Myka. And I meant the dream was about nothing." Helena shifted back in her seat withdrawing slightly as her gaze drifted away. "Its always just nothing..."

Myka was about to ask for clarification when HG leaned forward and pulled her tablet out of her carry-on bag.

"Will it bother you if I read?"

"No. Of course not." Realizing HG had said all she was going to about her dreams Myka leaned back in her seat trying to get comfortable. Staring at HG's profile in the bluish light of her iPad Myka could only wonder at the many layers that made up the other woman and wondering if she would every be able to peel them all away and get a glimpse of the enigmatic writer-time traveler-inventors' true self.


End file.
